erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Asimoff, Travelling Scholar
Asimoff is a human Warlock with a past unknown to himself. His personality has shown a significant amount of change during his time with The Party, and he has become far more open about himself and his feelings. Appearance He has the appearance of a young adult human, with leucistic, pale skin, ice blue eyes, and innumerable black tattoos of scripts and symbols covering the majority of his body. He is of slightly below average height with a slender, almost emaciated build. Personality Asimoff is known to be somewhat awkward in social situations but is otherwise loyal to any friend he does make. Though usually friendly and awkward, though can be far more intense during any event involving intense conflict - social, physical or otherwise. He struggles to move on from unresolved issues, and they often occupy his mind and activities. He takes a notable interest in books, literature and any other source of knowledge. He seems to make little distinction between fiction and non-fiction, potentially resulting in - or as a result of - some or all of his social ignorance. In relatively private locations, he can sometimes be seen reading a large, unlabelled blank tome bound in what appears to be plain white leather. He appears to handle this during combat and in the casting of spells. In the time before he met The Party, his early interaction with the Resistance installed a deep fear of strangers due to the ever-present Raven's Order, and a resulting desire to 'act normal.' As such, he found interaction with others easier under complex ruses and illusions. Nonetheless, his time with The Party has made him remarkably more willingly expressive about his personal issues, history and fears. Biography Asimoff's first memories are that of awakening in a field near Haven Cross around the year 1242. Near immediately, he set off exploring the region of Elin before rapidly realizing things were not as they should be. At this point, he was contacted by a member of The Resistance. This led to Asimoff learning (what he thought was) all they knew, while he provided his abilties to them. This included the creation of a cipher and his personal map. Nonetheless, Asimoff actively chose not to become a member and rather decided to simply continue his studies. This was presumably shortly before The Resistance was wiped out by The Raven's Order, which he was actively kept ignorant of any specific information. He joined The Party (at the time consisting of Cailynn, Claire, Dain and Penny) during Season 2 on the 25th of September, 1242 - the day after the harvest festival. He was encountered when he intervened against the first bandit ambush and death of Donny Clearletter along the road from Haven Cross to Viren. At this time, he was still masked - it being made of metal riveted together onto boiled leather to make the rough shape of a smiling face. It had not been observed to manifest any special or unique powers, magical or otherwise. After The Party's business was complete and they had returned to Haven Cross Asimoff left the party briefly before returning during the attack on the bandit camp. This was also the introduction of Asimoff's albino Raven Familiar, Earl. At this time Asimoff also demonstrated the full brunt of his illusion based abilities on the bandit Daniel, but was notably unhappy afterwards, shying away from lies and manipulation with time to focus on his pursuit of the truth. His actual origins are unknown to both him and The Party. However, over time, certain memories have returned to him. He also sometimes recalls information that he should otherwise not be able to, sometimes citing familiarity with objects he feels he would have never seen before. Vexilaava believes him to be shockingly similar to an individual he met from the late year 343 called Asaiak. Asimoff traded his mask for a coin that was left behind by this figure. Affiliations * The Party: Asimoff latched onto The Party early during their journey to Viren, quickly declaring them friends. * 'The Resistance: '''Asimoff has had past contact with The Resistance, but was never an official member. Even now, he considers himself part of The Party first and The Resistance second. * 'Vexilaava: 'Asimoff has a great fascination with Vexilaava - and due to their combined intrigue in Asaiak, the feeling appears to be mutual. * 'Alyndra: '''Likely at least in part due to the information Asimoff has learnt from Vexilaava, he considers Alyndra to be an exceptional helpful associate in his research due to her knowledge of Draconic culture. Notes & Trivia * Asimoff first appeared during Season 2. * He is known to sometimes be accompanied by his albino Raven Familiar, Earl. * Before Roscoe had joined, he was the only member of the party who was not once part of the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild. Category:Player Characters Category:People Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened